


Drunk in Love

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drunk Reader, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, girls night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 03:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: Spencer’s girlfriend goes out for a girls night. Ultimately she gets drunk and can’t stop telling Spencer how much she loves him.





	Drunk in Love

You and Spencer had been dating for a little bit over one year now. Over the last year you had gotten extremely close with his teammates, Despite you not being apart of the BAU, Specifically you had become extremely close with JJ, Emily, and Penelope. The four of you had gone out on various occasions and they had become some of your best friends. The fact that all of his teammates liked you made Spencer extremely happy. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face the first time you met all of them and they all took a liking to you immediately. 

Spencer had taken a week off of work to spend some time with you because he had been gone so much recently, for the last days you had spending every waking moment with Spencer, but tonight the rest of the team had off so the girls had decided that tonight was perfect for a night out together. 

You were sat in front of your vanity doing your makeup. Spencer had gotten you a new vanity for your birthday, He loved watching you get ready and he wanted you to have the best place to sit down and do your makeup. You noticed Spencer starting at you from his relaxed position on the bed and turned around furrowing your eyebrows. 

“Babe, Why are you staring at me?” You questioned. 

“You’re just so beautiful.” He smiled as he got up from the bed. He moved towards you placing his hands on your shoulders. His kisses started on your head and made their way down to your neck. A blush spread across your cheeks “Spencer Reid, If you keep doing that I’m never going to leave.” A smirk spread across his face as his continued pressing kisses to your neck. “Maybe that’s what I’m doing, trying to get you to stay.” 

A laugh escaped your lips as you turned your head and moved your hands to his face. “We can do more of this when I get back.” You pressed a kiss to his lips and felt Spencer smile into it. Looking at your phone to check the time you jumped out of seat realizing you were running late. Frantically you ran around your shared apartment trying to put your shoes on while you searched for your keys. 

Once you got to the door you rolled your eyes as you noticed Spencer sitting across from it with a pout on his face. “Can I have one more kiss to hold me over?” Spencer asked quietly looking up at you. Rolling your eyes you walked over to him and leaned down to give him a quick kiss, “I love you, handsome.” 

The night had started off fairly smooth. You had decided that you weren’t going to drink too much because you normally only drank on special occasions. Seeing three of your closest friends that you hadn’t seen in a month counted as special occasion, right? It had gotten to the point in the night where the three of you were completely drunk. JJ had opted out for some water now to sober up. While you were on your third drink with Penelope and Emily on their fourth. 

“It’s just not fair!” Penelope exclaimed looking at you as you sent yet another text to Spencer. “What isn’t fair?” You questioned titling your head. “Boy genius gets to have you all to himself ALL the time. We only get to see you occasionally and he still can’t let us have you all to ourselves. I mean I get why he always wants you for himself. You’re so so so so pretty, but we need girl time. I love you and miss you so so so so much.” She finished her rant grabbing your hand. You laughed in response to her outburst “I love and miss you too angel face.” You stated taking another sip of your drink, It was true normally it would be Spencer initiating the texting while you were out, but tonight it was all on you. A guilt ridden look spread across your face as you held your phone up, “But tonight is all on me Pen.” You said a blush spread across your face when Emily grabbed your phone out of your hand. 

“Oh my god.” She said laughing as began to read your texts out loud, “You’re just so pretty I want to kiss you all over your pretty face.” “I miss you SO much. Can we cuddle when I get home?” “I LOVE YOUUU.” Spencer had simply sent one message back saying that he missed and loved you too, but he wanted you to have fun during your girls night out. “I just love him so much.” You said smiling, “I can’t help it.” JJ smiled “We know you do and he loves you too.” 

The next hour was spent with more drinks and dancing with three of your favorite ladies. Around 12AM JJ decided to call it a night, “Come on let’s get you home.” She said wrapping an arm around you trying to help you balance yourself. A big toothy grin spread across your face “I love you so much. I really do, I love you!” JJ laughed walking you out to the car “I love you too, Y/N.” 

Penelope was dropped home first followed by Emily, and JJ insisted on helping you up the stairs and into your apartment. You fumbled trying to get the key into the lock, “Good luck.” JJ said to Spencer as she sat you on the couch. Spencer hugged her mumbling a simple “Thank you.” 

Once JJ left you got up off the couch and wrapped your arms around Spencer’s waist, “I missed your pretty face so much. I get why Morgan calls you pretty boy.” You mumbled pressing kisses along his neck working your way up to his face. He blushed in response “I missed you too beautiful.” You smiled biting your lip just taking the moment in, running your fingers through his hair, “I can’t believe you’re all mine.” You continued kissing him. 

“I’m happy to be yours.” He responded pressing a kiss to your forehead, “Come on let’s go get some sleep.” You frowned in response “B-but I want to talk to you. I don’t want to go to bed.” Spencer smiled at you knowing that once your head hit the pillow you’d be out like a light, “We’ll cuddle just like wanted and talk until you fall asleep, okay?” You nodded following him to your bedroom, He helped you out of your pajamas and tucked you in along with himself under the covers. 

You snuggled into him as close you could and rested your head on his chest. “I really love you so much. You make me so happy.” You said quietly as you felt his grip around you tighten. “I love you more, Y/N, You have no idea how happy you make me.” He waited for a response, but when he didn’t get one he looked down to see you sound asleep with a smile on your face causing a smile to appear on his own face. 

Spencer pressed one final kiss to your head. Then he fell asleep realizing how content he was with his life and with his love.


End file.
